The Possible
by Lucifer aka Lord of Darkness
Summary: What if Hp had a twin! will that make any difference? Longer summary inside! THis is my first HP fic, hope u all like it


****

WHAT IF…?

What if Harry Potter had a twin?! What if Voldy did not attack them, until the boys were five? What if Lily and James, even Sirius and Remus treated Harry……very unfairly?! 

What if James survived the attack? And Sirius did not go to Azkaban? And after the attack, only one of the boy remained. Every one in the Magical World mistook him as the boy-who-lived, the boy who defeated you-know-who. Even Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard in the world, was certain that he was the one in the prophecy?! However Voldy wasn't fool, well of course he wasn't, he gotta remember who was the one that cause his downfall right? What if something else happen that night, something very bizarre?

So what really happened to the real hero? Little Harry Potter?! Is he…dead?!!

____________________________________________________

****

THE POSSIBLE

CHAPTER ONE

A small boy, around the age of five or six, lay in the heart of the Dark Forest or Forbidden Forest. A nasty purple bruise on the boy's left cheek, and a fresh scared in the center of his forehead, the shape of a lightning bolt. His name? Harry James Potter.

Slowly he began to stir, tired eyelids lifted, revealing brilliant emerald green eyes. The boy pushed himself to a sitting position, ignoring the burning pain from his arms and legs. Breathing heavily, Harry leaned against the big tree beside him, a whimper managed to escape through his gritted teeth, when his back touched the solid substance that was the tree trunk. He closed his eyes, gasping loudly to calm himself. 

At the sound of approaching steps, he snapped his eyes opened. Harry soon found himself starring at the most beautiful man he had ever seen! Sure his father was handsome, Padfoot was quite good-looking, even if Moony was consider pretty, still, they could never compare to this…_man. _(a/n: Ok ppl, no naughty thoughts! Harry is very pure! *snickers*)

He had long golden blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and a triangle shape blue crystal in the middle of his forehead! He was well built and very tall, maybe even taller then his father. He was just…too remarkable to put into words. (a/n: Again, I must warn you, there ain't gonna be slash, not at the moment.)

"Excuse me but…who are you?" Harry asked before he could stopped himself.

A small smile made its way to the new comer's mouth. Blue eyes shining with delight, he knelt to level with Harry, "I had no name, however, I am known as the keeper and guardian of this forest."

Harry tilted his head to a side, slightly frowning, "But everyone had a name."

"That's true," His smile deepen, "But I had lived so long without a name, it does no difference to me…Maybe you could give me one."

"Me?" Harry pointed a finger at himself, a little shocked. "But I can't give you a name!"

"No worries," the stranger sigh sadly, "I will just have to live on with no name then."

"But…" Harry nipped on his button lip in deep thoughts. He felt sorry for this beautiful man with no name, and a bit angry with himself for not being able to help. _Maybe I should just make up a name for him._

"Kai." Emerald green met ocean blue, "Kai…your name, do you like it?" Harry asked nervously. 

Eyes twinkled with pride, he smiles tenderly at the boy, "I love it."

Harry beamed back at him.

"Now, since I finally got a name, I think a proper introduction is in order." Kai held out a hand toward Harry, "Hello, my name is Kai, what's your name?"

Smiling brightly, Harry answered, shaking hands with Kai, "Harry, my name is Harry Potter."

"Well Harry, do you know where you are?"

"The Dark Forest?"

"Yes. And do you know how you got here?"

Harry looked at him blankly, then suddenly, his memory stricken him with full force. If he had a choice in this, he would rather choose not to remember.

"Harry?" Kai called worriedly. The boy seems to be in some sort of trance, a very bad one. Getting no answer, he places his hands on the boy's shoulder, "Harry?"

The said boy was pulled out of his trance by Kai's concern voice. Silently Harry gazed into his blue eyes, which were filled with worries.

"Harry are you alright? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Kai was a little panic by now.

Harry just shook his head, he did not realized that he was crying until now. He tried to suppress a sob with no avail. And with Kai fussing over him didn't seems to help, he remembered how his parents **_used_** to fuss over him like that, which was a bad thing to do at the moment, because he found himself cried even harder at those memories.

At the first sight of Harry's break down, Kai had pulled the boy into a comforting hug, whispering soothing words to the child, his hand gently rubbing circles on the little one's back. And at the same time, he casted some kind of healing spell on Harry, and soon, the boy was completely healed, leaving no sign of bruises or cuts. However, the scared on his forehead remained.

Harry buried his tear-stinked face onto Kai's chest, his little hands clutching tightly to the man's shirt like his lives depend on it. And he cried for all he's worth.

_______________________________________________

Some times later, Harry had stop crying, but stayed where he was nonetheless, in Kai's arms. He was too comfy to move.

Kai let out a relieved sigh once the boy's cry stopped. "I am sorry Harry, I didn't mean to upset you." He apologized.

Harry pulled away, just a little, to look at the man holding him, his eyes were puffy and red from all those crying. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong?" He said quietly, his voice a bit horse.

"But I made you cried, didn't I? You were crying after I asked…" Sad blue eyes gazed into the boy's watery green ones, searching.

Harry quickly shook his head, and re-buried his face onto Kai's chest, "It's not your fault." He said in a muffled tone.

"Would you care to tell me what happened?" Kai asked, carefully observing the child's reaction.

Harry tensed a bit at the said question, but then he relaxed. Although he and Kai had only met today, but he knew that he had nothing to fear. Somehow, his heart was telling him to trust this beautiful man. His first instinct had told him that Kai would not hurt him.

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me, I am just curious." Kai ruffled the boy's short raven hair fondly, "But remember this, you can always tell me anything and I will always be there to listen." He gave Harry an encouraging smile.

At his words, Harry tightens his gripped on Kai's shirt, "I do want to tell you Kai, I really do. But I am afraid…"

"Afraid? Of what?" Kai asked, frowning in confusion. 

"That you wouldn't like me anymore…" the boy whimpered.

Knowing Harry's insecurity, Kai wrapped his arms around the child and pulled the little boy closer to himself. He waited patiently for the boy to continue.

"I am a very bad boy, because mom and dad…they don't like me……" Harry almost had to choke out those words. How he hated to admit that his parent despised him.

"I had try to make them happy, I really did, but they hate me!"

"Harry, I am sure your parents don't hate you…" Kai reasoned.

"Yes, they do!" Harry shouted, follow by a sob, "That's why they didn't even bother to find me in the fire…they are better off without me anyway…"

Kai sigh and tighten his hold around the weeping boy.

Harry suddenly pulled away and looked around them, unable to find what he was looking for, he turn back to Kai.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, while wiping away Harry's tears with his sleeves.

"A big…very big animal saved me!"

Kai stiffen, he redraws his hands and gazed into Harry's large green orbs intensely, "What sort of animal?"

"A lion, I think." Harry said uncertainly.

"Interesting. How does it looks like?"

"It's orange, no, more like gold, and it had horns and three tails!" To Kai's amazement, Harry held out three fingers to him before he went on, " It has blue eyes, and this blue…" Harry stopped at what he was about to say, and starred at Kai with wide eyes.

"Kai…"

"Yes…?"

"You are not human."

Kai inhaled sharply and stoop up, his back facing the boy. "What makes you said that?"

"You are it, aren't you? The lion?"

Kai chuckled, but didn't turn around, "What gives you that idea?!"

"You both have blue eyes, and that triangle blue crystal on your forehead, besides, you even **feel** the same." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Kai laughed, this time, he turn to face the boy with a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. Wish a heavy sigh, he dropped himself in front of Harry. "You are special. I thought I had conceal this- he touched the crystal- from mortal eyes." He muttered quietly to himself before he focused entirely on the black hair child.

"Yes Harry, I am it, I am the _lion_." He paused, waiting for the boy to react.

"You saved my life." Harry whispered, his gaze dropped to the ground.

"Yes, I guess I did."

"How? I had never seen you before, how do you know that I was in that fire?"

Kai took a deep breath, wondering how to answer. "Well, I don't have the slightest clue Harry. I think this is what we called 'fate'……

I was just on one of my night round patrol when I heard a _calling_, you were calling me Harry, so I had come to you.

When I arrived **in**the fire, you were pretty beat up, for a minute there, I thought you were…no longer with the livings. But I was wrong, you were not meant to die in that fire, **fate** had something else in store for you. Therefore, I had save you."

"You saved me because of fate…" Harry muttered barely above a whisper.

"Part of it." Kai gently lifted the black hair boy in his arms. When Harry didn't protest, he carried the boy to a lake not far away. Then he seated himself nearby with the child in his lap. The lake reflected their images like a mirror.

"Harry, do you know how to judge a person at first sight?" The said boy shook his head with his face still hidden in Kai's shirt.

"Through their eyes Harry," he continued while staring at their reflection intently, "One's eye is like a mirror to their inner self. If you could see through that mirror, you will know whether or not they are trust worthy. One's eyes is like a door to their soul. If you could get pass that door, then, you will be able to judge them. Do you know what I saw in your eyes Harry?" Kai put his fingers under the boy's chin, gently he titled they child's head to face him.

Harry kept silent, his emerald green eyes shining with new form tears. Unable to avoid Kai's warmth fill gaze any longer, he return his own, full with longing.

"I saw an innocent child with a broken heart. Broken yet pure. Harry I don't know what happened before we met, all I know is that I had found you in a very tight situation. I don't care what your parents or the others thought of you, it makes no difference to me. I **_know _**you are **_not_** a bad boy Harry, in fact, you are a very good boy. You are very smart and obedient, caring and loving, I had seen them in your eyes. For one such as young, you had an air of maturity, you held knowledge far beyond your age. You deserved to be love. That's why, I **_must_** save you. Because you are Harry."

Harry threw his arms around Kai's neck, and he cried. His small form shaking with each sob. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou……"

Kai return the embrace with a warm smile, "You are welcome."

________________________________________________________TBC???

I had no idea why I am writing a HP fic, I thought I was a YGO writer…

Anyway, I am soooooooo veeeeery sorry for those who are waiting for me to update my YGO fics…you see I got this horrible _sickness_ called writer's block…and it's blocking all my YGO ideas…so I can't update my fics….not yet anyway, but I will, as soon as I got over my _sickness_…^_~

Further more, if you are wondering what really did happened in the attack and how Harry's life was like? You will know in later chapters, I am going to show them as flashback or dreams…in full detail…….i think…^_~

Hehe…so how you like this chappie so far? Shall I continue????

__


End file.
